Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim
Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim (トーケル・カラン・デイル・ビョルケンヘイム) is a noble of Völkchenheim in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance Unknown about his appearance, Torkel is described as a young nobleman in the Kingdom. Personality Torkel is initially shown as a love-struck naive teenager who fell for Nabe at first sight. Though born as a noble, he also cares deeply for his own subjects, trying his best to scrimp and save the tax money so as to return them to his subjects. Background Torkel is the current heir to one of the kingdom's lesser nobility households. More specifically the son of a count that controls the small but flourishing territory of Völkchenheim. Their family have had a long-standing tradition that before the next heir were to take over the family, they must go out and seek out a battle to defeat a monster, this is to ensure that each head of the family both has battle experience and to better mentally prepare them to be able to kill in the future should the need would arise. Chronology The Dark Hero's Story Arc Torkel makes his appearance in E-Rantel, where he was on his family's tradition of going monster hunting for the coming of age ritual. Torkel spots Nabe, leaving the Golden Pavilion and falls in love with her at first sight. He immediately decided to make Nabe his wife, much to Andre's shock. Afterwards, he stalks her and attempts to find out her name. However, when he manages to speak to her, he is too enraptured by her beauty and forgot to ask. Afterwards, he asks for Andre's aid to find out more about her. When Andre comes back from gathering information, Torkel immediately demands him to tell him everything about the beautiful lady he saw earlier. After learning about her, he is appalled by the fact that her only teammate, Momon is male and wonders if "her petals have already been plucked". He then asks if they could hire Darkness to guard them, but falls into despair when he found out how expensive it was to hire their service. Nevertheless, Andre decided that it would be a good experience for his young master. Therefore, they decided to hire Darkness. During a short break in the journey to his domain, Torkel confessed to Nabe but was bluntly rejected. After conversing with her, Torkel is stunned by Nabe's loyalty to Momon, that she would marry Torkel if Momon ask her so. Later on their journey, they encountered a Gigant Basilisk, Torkel was shocked of Momon's decision to face it instead of retreating, as Momon said that the beast could cause trouble for the townsfolk if he leave it alone. After such an experience, Torkel told tales of valor of Momon to his children in the future.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Abilities and Powers Torkel does not have any affinity to magic or any real combat experience. Nevertheless, he has all the common training and knowledge any noble would have to run their territory. His greatest asset would probably be his compassion which, compared to the other nobility in the Kingdom, he actually cares for the well being of his citizens, making him a sort of unique case compared to the other nobility. Relationships Andre Andre is Torkel's companion and bodyguard and a servant of the Völkchenheim family. He accompanies Torkel in his family tradition to hunt a monster. He advises Torkel that going after Nabe is useless and that the first love always end up in failure. Momon As the besotted Torkel wanted to make Nabe his wife, the young noble had initially seen Momon as an obstacle where he had initially was unable to understand Nabe's deep loyalty towards Momon. However, after seeing Momon's stouthearted decision to fight the Gigant Basilisk, in order to prevent any victims, he had came to greatly respect Momon, years later, Torkel numerously told his children about the heroic moment he had witnessed as Momon slayed the Gigant Basilisk. Nabe Torkel falls in love with Nabe at first sight. He proposed to Nabe but was bluntly rejected. After conversing with her a second time, Torkel was stunned by Nabe's loyalty to Momon, to the point she would marry Torkel if Momon ask her to do so. Trivia * Torkel is the fourth person to propose to Narberal Gamma and fail. * The name "Völkchenheim" consists of two German words, "Völkchen" meaning a small group of people and "Heim" meaning home. * the fact that he has grown old and has had children means that Ainz will not kill all the members of the nobility. Quotes * (To Andre about Nabe): "Look at her elegant movements, straight postures and still head, she must undoubtedly be a lady who has learned the etiquette of aristocrats." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Re-Estize Kingdom